A kiss in the snow
by KinomiyaHiwatari
Summary: Something really awkward happened between Kai and Tala ,but what they didn't know was that someone was watching them...
1. Chapter 1

_I don't even know why I'm uploading this, but this idea came to my mind and I had to write it. I know it's not really good but if someone read it, I hope you like it._

* * *

And the story begins like this:

The boys were once again in Russia, it was the place where the next world tournament will take place and the G-revolutions (Max Kai, Rei, Tyson, Daichi and Max) were once again a team, after this tournament they were all thinking about retiring from the sport, and that was why they decide to compete as team again after so many years. Well, anyway, this not important information for this story.

Max, Kenny, Daichi, Rey, Kai Tyson and Hilary were skiing in a very popular place in Russia; also there were a few of their old friends/rivals and among them were the Blitzkrieg Boys as well.

And now that the introduction is over, we can move on to what's important:

For some reason Kai and Tala ended up skiing together, maybe it was because they were the only ones who had skied before and the only ones who knew how to do it.

They were ready to slide on the mountain they were currently at and with just one look before starting they knew that the objective was be the first one to arrive at the bottom. The challenge was made, and now they will try their best to be the winner.

They were neck and neck until the middle of the path, and then Tala started to be the one in front, but not for much, he was only a few centimeters ahead of Kai but a few second later… Kai tripped up and fell down, taking Tala, who was a few centimeters away from him, to the snow with him. Both of them fell down straight to the snow and started rolling for a few meters.

The fall made Kai ended up above Tala and owing to the impulse of the fall, accidentally and by sheer coincidence, Kai ended up kissing Tala on the lips. It took about five seconds for both of them to realize what was happening and then Kai looked up and look at Tala horrified.

"Kai, get off of me" Tala told him while he pushed Kai away carefully, after all he didn't want to hurt him, he just want Kai the get up.

Kai got up and help Tala to stand up as well.

"Sorry about that" Kai said scratching his head with embarrassment.

"It's, ok don't worry it was not your fault"

Both of them were blushed and really embarrassed for what happened and the atmosphere was a little awkward for a few seconds between them, so they decided that the best thing to do was change the subject and do as if nothing had really happened. And few minutes later when the embarrassment was almost gone they decided to continue with the challenge and they were mentally thanking that there was no one who has seen them.

What they didn't know was that above them, about to slide on the same mountain as them, were Daichi and Tyson observing the scene and they saw what had happened between Kai and Tala they looked at each other with their eyes and their mouths wide open without really believing what they had seen.

"I-I Didn't know that Kai and Tala were, well, that" Tyson told Daichi.

"Ne-neither did I" Daichi Said.

Both of them were really surprised and confused and of course they completely misunderstood the situation.

"Who would've thought that Kai and Tala had secret relationship? Tyson said.

"I think nobody" Daichi told him.

"Wow, now we know Kai has a secret that no one else knows" Daichi added smiling mischievously.

…

* * *

 _Thanks for reading this, it would be really nice if you could tell me what do you think about this story_ :D


	2. Chapter 2

_It was actually going to be just a one-shot but since I have written it and especially after reading_ _ **Little .A. Granger** __'s_ _review I couldn't stop thinking about this story so I decided to continue it. It will have at least four short chapters. Hope you like it! And I'm_ _sorry for any grammar mistake._

 _Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed the story :)_

* * *

"Wow, now we know Kai has a secret that no one else knows" Daichi added smiling mischievously.

"What are you planning on doing?" Tyson asked him mimicking Daichi's look.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought it would be funny to say it like that" Daichi said.

"Oh, I thought you had mischievous plan and I was getting excited about it" Tyson told him a little disappointed.

"I'm not crazy; I wouldn't dare do something that would make them mad, I can handle Kai being mad, but not both of them, they can be scary, and don't forget that they are a lot older than me"

"Buu, you are so boring" Tyson told him.

"And what do you have in mind?"

"On, nothing, I'm not afraid of them, of course, but I prefer to do nothing, you know"

Daichi looked at him with that look that said: I know you're scared, just like me.

"Don't look at me like that, they don't scare me, I just don't want to make them feel uncomfortable"

"Ha, you are so funny; you would die to make Kai uncomfortable" Daichi told him not believing a word Tyson was saying.

They stayed talking there for few minutes and then they decided to slide on the mountain.

"The last one will tell Kai that we know their little secret" Daichi scream after sliding.

"Not in a million years, I don't accept that" Tyson answered him.

After a close race Tyson was the winner.

"Ha, you will have to tell Kai, idiot" Tyson told him.

"What? You didn't accept the bet" Daichi told him sticking out his tongue.

"What do you have to tell me?" Kai, who was still there with Tala asked them.

Daichi and Tyson jumped in surprise when they hear Kai.

"E-m nothing, nothing, forget about it" Daichi told him a little scared. He was staring to get a little nervous.

"Oh, just nothing Kai, don't worry, we know nothing" Tyson was looking at Kai with a knowing look.

"Ok, whatever I don't care, and why are you looking at me like that Tyson? you are scaring me" Kai said.

"For nothing" Tyson told him looking at him with the same look and then told him:

"Do you have something to hide Kai? And that is why I'm scaring you?"

Daichi was speechless; he couldn't believe what Tyson was doing.

Tala was just thinking that Tyson was totally nuts and that the cold was really killing his brain cells.

Kai was really confused.

"What? What are you talking about? I have nothing to hide" Kai asked him, it didn't even cross his mind that they could have seen them kissing and he was getting a little irritated.

"I think you know what I'm talking about" Tyson told Kai and Daichi was trying his best not to laugh.

"Oook, I don't even wanna know what's on your mind, you have always been a little crazy Tyson"

"Yes, sure, I'm crazy" He was still looking at Kai with that face but now it looked really creepy.

Daichi was laughing really hard by that time.

Kai was really getting annoyed with Tyson and Daichi's attitude.

"And why are you laughing? Oh god, I think you both need a rest or a psychologist" Kai told them angrily.

"Yes, sure" Tyson told him and then left with Daichi following him.

Tala was starting to realize why Tyson was acting like that and he started to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny Tala?" Kai asked him angrily.

Tala couldn't stop laughing and Kai was getting really annoyed.

"You are all crazy or you all just want to make me mad"

"You didn't get it, right? " Tala told him.

"What are you talking about?"

Tala was trying his best to stop laughing, but he just couldn't.

"Can you tell me?" Kai told him, this conversation was really getting on his nerves.

"I'm pretty sure they saw us kissing and they are thinking we are, well you know, dating or something" Tala was as red as a tomato but he was laughing as well, he found the situation really funny.

"What?" Kai asked him, or in better words, he screamed, he was even redder than Tala and it wasn't from anger.

"It was that or you really have something to hide" Tala told him winking at him.

"Shut up Tala, ahg, those two are the worst"

"I think we should do something about it…" Tala told him looking at him with a mischievous face.

"I don't know if I like that look"

...


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the third_ _chapter, hope you like it :)_

* * *

"I think we should do something about it…" Tala told him looking at him with a mischievous face.

"I don't know if I like that look"

"I'm pretty sure you won't like it" Tala told him sincerely.

"What's on your twisted mind, Tala? Tell me"

"Well, I was thinking that we should, you know..."

"Come on Tala, just say it" Kai interrupted him.

"Ok, ok, we should make them believe that we are actually dating" Tala finally told him.

"What? Are you crazy? Or what? " Kai asked him almost shouting.

"Come on Kai it will be funny, I promised you it will be"

"Oh god, you are all crazy"

"Kai don't be so boring" Tala told him.

"Do you really want to do that? What's going on with you?" Kai told him.

"Come on Kai, it will be awesome to see their faces when they finally realize it was all a joke"

"I'm not so sure about that Tala"

"Don't worry too much Kai, you will enjoy it "

"You are crazy, but, ok, you are right, it won't kill me to have some fun, but I will just play along with you, you will do everything else" Kai told him.

"Well said, I'm really going to enjoy this" Tala said smiling from ear to ear.

"But if I say stop you stop"

"Fine by me" Tala told him winking at him.

"There is no one here you didn't have to do that"

"I know I'm just practicing" Tala told him winking at him again.

"Stop doing that" Kai told him angrily.

Tala just laughed.

"Can I say that I disagree with you now?" Kai asked him later.

"No, it's too late, now you are with me on this and there's no coming back Kai" He said winking at him again.

"Agh, I hate you"

"Don't repeat that in front of Tyson and Daichi" Tala told him winking once again at him.

"Ahg; I think you are even worse than those two"

"But you secretly love me" Tala told him in a mocking tone.

"In your dreams" Kai said.

"Not in my dream but in Daichi and Tyson's mind you do" Tala told him smiling.

"Just shut up Tala"

 _Meanwhile_

"Oh god, I can't believe you actually did that Tyson, it was amazing Kai was really pissed off" Daichi told him.

"Yeah, I know, but I was a little afraid he would punch me, did you see his face?"

"Yes, he was really angry; I guess he doesn't want their secret to be known, but Tala was only standing there without saying anything" Daichi said.

"Yes, well they were acting; if he reacted it would've been pretty obvious that they were hiding something"

"Oh, you are right; I didn't know you could be that smart" Daichi told him joking.

"Never underestimate my intelligence Daichi" Tyson said.

"And what should we do now?" Daichi asked.

"Mmm.. Nothing if they don't want it to be known, we are not going to tell anyone"

"Yes, that's true, but we could tease them when we are alone with one of them, that would be fun" Daichi said smiling.

"Wow, you can be smart as well sometimes, I didn't know that" Tyson told him.

"Very funny Tyson, but it was my joke"

"However I wouldn't dare tease Tala, he can be scarier than Kai if he wants" Daichi added.

"I didn't know you were afraid of Tala"

"I'm not afraid of him in a beybattle, but I repeat, he is older than me and way taller as well"

"Anyway, poor them, it might be hard for them to be apart from each other when Kai is Japan" Tyson said.

"Oh you are right; I haven't thought about that till now" Daichi said.

"But, who knows maybe when Kai leaves and we don't hear a word from him in days he is here in Russia with Tala" Daichi added.

"Oh, now that I think about it, it can be true, aw, I didn't know Kai would do something like that for somebody else, Tala must be special for him" Tyson told him.

"Aw, that's really sweet. Anyway, lets' eat something I'm hungry" Daichi said.

And after that, they went to the coffee shop that was near them.

And to their surprise, when they arrived they saw Tala, Kai and a few others of their friends there as well.

…


	4. Chapter 4

When Daichi and Tyson arrived to the coffee shop they saw that Max, Kenny, Rick, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Lee were there as well, so they all decided to sit in the same table and of course, Tala used that opportunity to sit next to Kai, Daichi and Tyson were sitting next to each other in front of them.

They were all talking about life and other things; well actually, all with the exception of Kai and Tala, they were just enjoying their food and listening to the others.

Kai had finally finished his food and his coffee and he was actually participating in the conversation, not too much but at least he was talking, and that was when Tala realized that it was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

"Kai you have a crumb on your cheek" Tala told him cleaning Kai's cheek with his own hand.

Kai knew what Tala was doing and he just wanted to punch him in the face but he knew that he had agreed with Tala's on his plan and now he was really regretting it and even more when he felt that his cheeks were getting red.

Tala was really enjoying it; he knew that Kai was not really happy with what he was doing.

Max and Kenny looked at each other without understanding what was happening, after all Kai and Tala had never been really good friends or at least they didn't show it like that, it was just too much contact for them.

Daichi and Tyson were trying really hard not to laugh.

Spencer and Bryan were just wondering what the fuck was happening to Tala.

Rick and Lee were just a bit confused but they really didn't care about Tala's behavior.

"Thank you" Kai told Tala trying his best to keep his cool.

Tala just smile at him and everyone in the table, except from Tyson and Daichi, was really, but really confused.

Tala was sure that it was the best moment to keep on with the joke; he knew that Tyson and Daichi would be watching them once in a while, to see how they will interact with each other, so every time Kai talked, Tala looked straight in Kai's eyes and sometimes he even smiled with a silly smile while looking at him, of course it was something that only Daichi and Tyson were aware of, Tala was doing it in a very dissimulated way. And Kai was, well Kai was just, he was really regretting agreeing with with Tala.

A few minutes later the rest of their friends (Rei, Mariah, Kevin, Hilary, Emily etc.) were there as well, so Tala decided that there were too much people and that it was enough, at least for that day.

 _Two days later_

All the beybladers were in the same hotel. Daichi, Rei and Tyson were at the lobby of the hotel, playing some stupid game in one of their cell phones and competing with each other, they were currently sitting in one of the couch the lobby had and Kai was in front of them sitting in another couch reading something.

Tala was just passing by there, he was actually going to go outside where the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys were, when he saw Kai sitting alone while Daichi and Tyson were in front of him, and when he saw the situation, he had a wonderful idea, he went to where Kai was and sat next to him, really, really closed to him, they were actually touching each other and he put his arms behind Kai's head on the couch. The moment was even perfect in Tala's head because Rei was really busy with the cellphone and was not playing attention to them.

When Kai felt Tala next to him he just looked at him with a confused look and when Tala looked to where Daichi and Tyson where to tell Kai what he was doing, Kai just rolled his eyes and kept reading what he was reading.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked them to get their attention.

The first one to look at them was Daichi and when he noticed that Tala was too close to Kai, he punched Tyson gently on his stomach to make him looked at them as well.

When Tyson saw them he smiled and answered:

"Nothing, just playing a game, it's really stupid but it's addictive"

When Kai felt that they were looking at him he started to get nervous and embarrassed, it was not actually Tala what made him uncomfortable, it was the fact that he knew that Tyson and Daichi thought that were dating the thing that made him feel uncomfortable and made him blushed.

At that moment he just wanted the earth to swallow him for an eternity, Tala had told him that he was going to enjoy it but he wasn't enjoying it at all, he was actually suffering and it was not the first time since that day in the coffee shop that Tala did something like that.

"And what about you?" Daichi asked him.

Rei was too concentrated on the game, so he didn't even bother to look at them even once.

"Just wanted to know what you were doing, I will leave now" Tala told them, he realized that Rei had lost so it was the perfect moment to leave, but before leaving he had another wonderful idea, he turned his head and kissed Kai on the cheek, then he stood up quickly and said "bye", but before he was gone Kai looked at him with a murderous look. Tala saw him and was trying his best not to laugh; he was really enjoying it, he was really enjoying pissing Kai off even more than making Daichi and Tyson believed that they were dating.

And when Daichi and Tyson saw Tala kissing Kai, they opened their mouths without believing what they were seeing, neither of them could believe that they were actually showing it in public and they were really shocked. Rei was just really frustrated for losing and he didn't see anything.

And after that kiss, Kai really wanted to punch Tala square in the face but he decided it was not really a good idea and decided to keep reading and hide his red face behind his book instead, but after a few minutes, he realized that he just couldn't be in the same place as Daichi and Tyson anymore, at least not for few hours, and decided to go outside and look for Tala, he had a few things to tell him…

* * *

 _Thanks for reading it :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so I have no idea what I'm writing, don't expect too much from this story, I' m just writing the first things that come to my mind._

* * *

Kai stood up and went to where Tala was, when he saw him, he realized that he was talking with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Tala, can I talk to you?" Kai asked him interrupting their conversation.

"Is it something important?" Tala asked him.

Kai only looked at him like saying: it's doesn't matter if it's important or not, just come with me so we can talk.

"I will be back in a while" Tala told his team mates when he realized Kai was not going to answer him and besides he knew about what Kai wanted to talk.

The rest of the team looked at each other a little confused.

They went to a place where no one could hear them, Kai was angry, but Tala was unaffected by that.

"What do you want Kai? If you want to punch me just do it, but don't make me lose my time" Tala told him when they were alone.

"Yes, I actually really wanted to punch you, but I'm not going to do that, I'm going to behave like a civilized person and talk to you instead"

"Tell me" Tala told him rolling his eyes.

"I think you are taking your little joke a little too far" Kai told him angrily.

"You are exaggerating"

"What? Rei was there as well, he could have seen us, and I don't want everyone else to think we are dating when it's not true" Kai told him still a little angry.

"But he didn't see us, I had everything calculated Kai and besides, since when do you care about what other people say or think?"

"I still don't care about that, but I do care about what they think, they are the closest thing I have to friends, just think about it, would you like Ian, Spencer and Bryan to think we are dating?"

Tala was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, ok, you are right, but relax, it's just a joke Kai" Tala finally said.

"I don't even know why I agreed with you, you said it would be funny, but it's not really funny for me"

"It's because you are not even participating, you just stay there and let me do everything" Tala told him.

"You are enjoying it, because you really like to pissed me of, I'm not stupid Tala, I know that"

"I won't deny that, but if you cooperated it would be more fun for you" Tala said and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up Tala, and tell them already it's a joke or I will tell them that you were the one who kissed me and that you are flirting with me all the time, and I'll ruin your stupid plan"

"Come on Kai, don't be so boring, relax" Tala told him calmly.

"Agh, just stop doing that kind of thing, I think the kiss was too much and was not necessary,… unless, you were really dying to kiss me" Kai told him winking at him.

"That's the spirit Kai, you are getting it now" Tala said joking.

"I felt so pathetic and stupid after saying and doing that; I don't know how you do it so naturally" Kai said feeling really pathetic.

"It's a gift I have" Tala told him proudly.

Kai rolled his eyes and then told him:

"If you ever do something like that again, I swear I will punch you square in the face, and I'm not kidding"

Tala was unaffected by Kai's threat, however he knew he would really do it.

"Ok, don't worry, I won't do it again"

"Fine, and end this thing quickly, they already believe that we are dating, agh, I hate to say that, and I don't want anyone else to think that"

"Ok, next time we saw them together we will tell them, you are no fun Kai, it was getting really fun, I was really enjoying it" Tala told him.

"Shut up, you knew you were the only one enjoying it"

A few minutes later Kai was once again in the lobby but he didn't stay there, Rei, Daichi and Tyson were still in the same place so he decided to go to his room. But when he passed next to the boys, Tyson saw him and had an idea and since it was Rei's turn to play, he told Daichi to follow him.

"Rei, we will be back in a while" Tyson told him.

"Fine" Rei said.

….

"Hey Kai" Tyson told him when they were near him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you have seen Tala after he left" Tyson was looking at him with that stupid look he used that day in the snow.

"What makes you think that I have seen him?" Kai asked him, he was still a little angry after the conversation he had with Tala.

"I don't know, you have been spending a looot of time with him lately" Tyson said.

' _Please somebody give me the patience not to_ _punch him straight in the face'_ Kai thought.

"Oh, really? I didn't even notice that" Kai told him.

"Yes, you have been veeery close together" Daichi said whit a mischievous grin.

"Well, maybe you should get used to it" Kai told them calmly, he was trying to do what Tala had told him to do and was trying to cooperate and relax.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked him.

"It's none of your business, so don't bother me anymore and let me be free" Kai told them, he was definitely not good at it.

' _Where's Tala when you need him? It was the perfect time to tell them it was all a joke, agh, I don't even know why I'm not doing it myself'_ Kai thought.

"Ok, but, one last thing, are you sure you don't have anything to hide Kai? You have been really weird lately" Tyson told him still looking at him with that same look.

"Stop looking at me like that" Kai told him.

"Yes, Tyson stop, it's creepy" Daichi told him and then asked Kai:

"You really haven't seen Tala since he left the lobby?" He asked him that mimicking Tyson's face.

"Oh yeah, you are right, it's really creepy, I will stop doing that" Tyson said.

"As I said, it's none of your business, and if you want to know where he is, ask his friends not me" Kai said that trying to sound a little jealous while he said the word "friends".

Kai was really trying to enjoy it but he was just feeling really stupid.

"You sound a little jealous, why is that?" Daichi said.

"Just leave me alone" Kai said angrily and left.

Kai was not really angry but he knew that if he said it that way, they will start to wonder why he was so moody after he brought up Tala's friends into the conversation.

Meanwhile, Tala was trying to explain some things to his team mates…

* * *

 _Thanks for reading this :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is officially my story with the most reviews, and I'm really happy about that, and it's all thanks to you :)._

 _So, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited it_ _(_ ** _Little A Granger_** ** _,_** ** _adbhut_** ** _,_** ** _NekoReiRei_** ** _,_** ** _Superrbia_** ** _,_** ** _laenna_** ** _,_** ** _Kiscia_** ** _,_** ** _Miley Agrawal_** ** _,_** ** _JuliaYuriy_** _) It really means a lot to me._

* * *

When Tala came back to where the Blitzkrieg Boys were, they suddenly stopped talking, there was something that was bothering them and they really wanted to talk about that with his friend and team mate.

"What were you talking about and why did you suddenly shut up?" Tala asked them.

"Mm-a there is something we want to ask you" Bryan told him a little nervous.

"Yes, we were talking about that exactly" Spencer said.

"And what's that?" Tala asked them.

"Am, well, we want to know, em" Ian said a little nervous.

Tala only looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"We were wondering what's up between you and Kai? Are you best friends now or what? You have been spending a lot of time together" Bryan finally told him.

"Yes, and you Tala have been acting really strange lately" Spencer said.

"Ow, are you jealous of Kai? He won't replace any of you, don't worry" Tala said joking.

"No, we are not jealous, you can do whatever you want, we are just… curious, you've been really weird lately" Ian said rolling his eyes after hearing Tala's previous answer.

"You didn't answers the question, are you hiding something Tala? " Spencer asked.

"No, well yes, but no, ok I will tell you but don't tell anyone" Tala finally said.

The rest of the team looked at each other a little confused.

"Tala you know you can tell us everything, we won't judge you" Bryan said before Tala could finish what he was saying.

"Do you like him or something?" Spencer finally asked.

"Spencer, we said we weren't going to ask that" Ian told him seriously.

Tala just laughed and told them:

"I think I'm a better actor than I thought"

"What?" The rest asked.

"I don't like him, I'm not gay, I have nothing against gays, but I'm not that" Tala said.

"Then, what are you hiding?" Bryan asked.

"If you let me talk I'll tell you" Tala said.

"Okay, we will shut up now" Ian said.

"Don't ask me why, but we are just making Daichi and Tyson believe that we are dating, that's all" Tala finally said.

The others just looked at each other confused, really confused.

"Are you fine Tala?" Ian asked him.

"Are you sure you don't like him? as Bryan said you can tell us everything" Spencer said.

Tala laughed and told them:

"I should win an Oscar for best actor then, I don't like him, I like girls, and it's just a joke"

"I don't understand why you are doing it, if you don't like him, but if you are enjoying it, I think I'm happy for you?" Ian told him a little confused.

"I think you are just crazy Tala, but do whatever you want, but, what if they tell someone? Haven't you thought about that?" Bryan told him.

Tala's face went white after hearing Bryan's questions.

"I-I haven't thought about that, if they tell someone that we are dating, everyone will think that I'm gay and that kai is my boyfriend" Tala said with his eyes wide open.

"I thought you were more clever Tala" Ian told him.

"Shut up" Tala told him.

"You're toast, buddy "Spencer told him.

"Oh, yes I'm. Kai will literally kill me if they say something" Tala said a little worried.

"Why would Kai kill you?" Ian asked him.

"Was this your idea Tala?" Bryan asked him while looking at his others friends, who were looking at him with the same incredulous look.

Then, they looked at Tala with that same expression on their faces

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tala asked them when he saw their faces.

"For nothing Tala, it's just that this conversation is getting more and more weird" Spencer told him.

"Yeah, that's true" Bryan said.

"Why? I don't get it" Tala told them.

"I will say it one more time, are you sure you don't want to tell us anything? We won't judge you" Bryan said.

"What? I've already told you that I don't like Kai" Tala told them a little angry.

"Okay, there's no need to shout Tala" Ian told him.

"But you're not believing me" Tala said.

"We believe you Tala, but… never mind" Spencer said.

"Whatever, I'll be back in a while; I need to talk with Kai "Tala told them.

After saying that, his teammates looked at him with a knowing a look.

"What? I'm just going to ask him something, stop looking at me like that" Tala said a little annoyed.

"We didn't say anything" Bryan said and Tala just rolled his eyes.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Daichi and Tyson were processing their previous conversation with Kai.

"Did you notice that he was a little angry?" Tyson asked Daichi.

"Yes, and he really sounded jealous when he spoke about Tala's friends"

"Yeah, do you think that they have a fight because of that?" Tyson asked.

"Mmm.. maybe I'm pretty sure Kai went to find him when he left the lobby"

"I never thought Kai was the jealous type"

"Yeah, me neither, but we don't know what happened, maybe he has his reasons" Daichi said.

"Do you think so?" Tyson asked.

"I really don't know, But Kai was really pissed off"

"Yeah, that's true and a few minutes before that, they seemed to be really fine" Tyson said.

"Yes, and after Tala kissed Kai's cheek, Kai blushed, I don't like cheesy things but that was really cute, they seemed fine together" Daichi said.

"So, maybe they had a fight after all, do you think the Blitzkrieg Boys know about their relationship?"

"Maybe they know, but I don't think so or maybe Kai was angry because Tala told them" Tyson said.

"Why are we talking about this?" Tyson added later with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, let's go back to the lobby I'm pretty sure Rei have already lost" Daichi said.

….


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for taking so long to upload this, I have been really busy and lazy lately (not a good combination) anyway, I think that the next chapter will be the last one; I haven't written it so I really don't know but the idea is to finish this in the next chapter._

 _It's not really a good chapter, I know that, but I have run out of ideas :P_

* * *

Tala was in search of Kai when he ran into Daichi and Tyson, who were going to the lobby where Rei was waiting for them.

"Ey, have you seen Kai?" Tala asked them.

"Mmm... Maybe, why do you want to see him? Tell us and we will tell you the answer" Tyson told him with a mischievous smile.

"I want to tell him something"

"Mmm… is it a secret?" Daichi asked.

"Actually it's, it's a private thing and it's just between him and I, so it's none of your business" Tala said.

"You have been spending too much time together" Tyson said, looking at him with that same creepy look he started to use recently.

"Maybe you should get used to it" Tala said.

"Tyson you said you were not going to do that face anymore" Daichi said.

"Oh yes, you are right, but it's funny" Tyson said.

"It's actually really creepy, but it doesn't affect me, Kai is the one who got angry every time you put that stupid face" Tala said.

"Yeah you are right; anyway, what did you said earlier?" Tyson asked Tala.

"When?" Tala asked.

"After Daichi told you that you were spending too much time with Kai" Tyson said.

"Ah, that maybe you should get used to it" Tala said smiling a little.

"Mm.. interesting, Kai said the same thing a while ago" Tyson said smiling.

"So you have seen him, just tell me where he is" Tala said.

"Why should I tell you?" Tyson asked.

"Because I'm asking" Tala said.

"And?" Tyson said.

"And you should tell me" Tala said.

"If you don't tell me why you want to see him I won't tell you where he is" Tyson said.

"I have already told you that I want to talk with him and I don't have to give you any explanations"

"Fine, so I won't tell you where he is" Tyson said.

Tala rolled his eyes and then said:

"Daichi, where is him?" He told him looking at him with a serious look.

"What makes you think that I will tell you, you don't intimidate me Tala" Daichi said.

Tala just kept staring at him with the same look.

"Okay, okay, he went that way, I'm pretty sure he was going to his room" Daichi said quickly.

"Daichii" Tyson screamed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't' help it, did you see his face? It was scary" Daichi said defensively.

Tala just laughed and said:

"I knew you would tell me"

Daichi just rolled his eyes.

….

Tala knocked on Kai's door, Kai opened it and when he saw Tala he said:

"What do you want now Tala?" he said shortly.

"Now? If I don't remember wrong, you were the one who interrupted my conversation with my teammates a while ago"

"Just get to the point Tala and don't waste my time"

"Why are you always so grumpy? You should enjoy life a little more" Tala told him joking.

"Just shut up Tala, you are not the most cheerful person either"

"Whatever, I came here to ask you something"

"What?" Kai asked.

"You know, I just wanted to tell you that maybe, well..."

"Tala, just say it" Kai told him a little serious.

"Fine, I was thinking about… "

"Wow, wait, I didn't know you could think" Kai told him, and Tala rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny Hiwatari and I didn't know you could make jokes" Tala told him ironically.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Tala added later.

"Is it an important thing?" Kai asked, imitating Tala when he asked the same thing a while ago.

"Actually it's" Tala said unaffected by Kai's mockery.

"Then, go ahead"

"Ok, what if Daichi and Tyson tell someone else that they think we are dating?"

Kai just stay where he was, staring at Tala and blinking without saying anything for a while. He was a little shocked by the sudden realization that it could actually happen or could have already happened and at the same time was feeling really stupid for not thinking about that possibility before.

"If they do or did that, you are dead Tala" Kai finally said.

"Ey, you agreed with it as well, and it won't be nice for me either, I don't want everyone to think that I'm dating you or that I'm gay"

"But it was your idea, not mine so if people think that, it's your fault not mine" Kai said.

"Can we stop acting as if we were five years old?" Tala said.

"You are the one who is acting like that"

"Agh, stop it" Tala said.

"Fine, anyway, don't worry, I don't think they will tell anyone" Kai said.

"Are you sure?" Tala asked him a little insecure.

"I know them, they just want to make fun of us, but they won't tell anyone, well, I think and hope" Kai said.

"If you say so"

"But, just in case, we should tell them it was a joke as soon as possible" Kai said.

"Ok, you are right, and besides I have already have fun with it"

"Finally you've realized that I'm always right" Kai said joking and Tala rolled his eyes.

"Agh, just shut up Kai, you sure have a big ego" Tala said smiling a little.

"Not as big as yours" Kai said.

"Whatever, I think they are in the lobby, do you want to tell them now?" Tala said.

"Nah, not now, they are with Rei, we should wait a bit more" Kai said.

"Ok" Tala said and then left Kai's room.

….

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Here I'm again, I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but really, never believe me when I said that, however the next one will be the last chapter for sure._

 _Sorry for taking so long but University got in the way :( , then my computer stop working and I have a few weeks in which I didn't want to do anything at all . I also want to say that I haven't think about this story in so long that I think I have already forgotten all the ideas I had, so I'm really sorry if this sucks but this was the best I could do._

 _I think I never said this, but sorry if there_ are _any grammatical errors, and please feel free to correct me, it would actually help me, I won't get mad, I will be really grateful._

* * *

Tala was gone once again, and the Blitzkrieg Boys were still talking about his friend's odd behavior:

"Did you really believe him?" Ian asked his friends once Tala was out of sight.

"Yes, his answers seemed genuine" Bryan said.

"Why? you didn't' believe him?" Spenser asked Ian.

"I don't know, he was nervous and was acting really strange, I think he was lying, I didn't believe him" Ian said.

"Well, actually, I'm pretty sure he was lying" Ian added later.

"You said? Now I'm starting to doubt about it, but for me he wasn't laying, I believed him" Spenser said.

"But, think about it, why would they do that? It's really stupid, I mean why would they want Daichi and Tyson to think they are dating? It has no sense, not at all" Ian said.

"Yeah you are right, but who knows? and besides If Tala is with Kai, it's only their business, we should worry about the tournament now, if he is gay, he will tell us when he is ready" Bryan said.

"Yeah, you are right, we shouldn't talk about this with him anymore, if he was lying, he will eventually tell us, well, I guess" Spencer said.

 _The next day_

Kai was looking for Tala, he had seen Daichi and Tyson alone in the lobby and he decided that it was the perfect moment to tell them the truth about him and Tala, after all, it wasn't common to see them without Max, Kenny or Rei, especially without Max and Kenny, Rei had been spending too much time with the White Tigers and Hilary was who knows were with Emily, they had spent all their free time travelling around the city.

The only problem was that Kai couldn't find him, he had gone to the lobby, to the training area, outside, to Tala's room, only to find Bryan and spencer telling him that they had no idea where he was, he had looked everywhere and there was still no sign of Tala, he was getting really grumpy and frustrated, he was tired of not finding Tala when he needed him and besides, he really wanted to put an end to Tala's stupid joke.

 _'Where has he gone now? He is never in sight when I need him, he only appears when I don't want to see him or I don't need him, agh'_ Kai thought.

 _'Where can he be? I'm pretty sure he is not in the hotel right now, agh, I should wait for him in the lobby, if I'm there I will see him when he arrives"_ Kai thought a few minutes later.

Kai was walking; he was really frustrated for not finding Tala when he ran into Ian:

"Hi Kai, have you seen Tala?" Ian asked him when he noticed him.

"No, I was looking for him as well, it seems that none one has seen him"

"Oh, if you haven't seen him, I have no idea where can he be, he might not be in the hotel, I thought he was with you" Ian told him smiling.

Kai looked at him with a confused face.

Ian ignored Kai's look and kept on walking.

"If you see him tell him I want to talk with you, bye" Ian said before leaving.

Kai stayed where he was, really confused, till something inside his head clicked and he started to get a little angry.

 _'What the fuck, I'm going to kill Tala when I see him, what the fuck has he told them? Agh, wait, he might look like a bad guy sometimes but he wouldn't do that and besides what's the point on lying to his friends with something like this, maybe one of them saw as talking with Daichi or Tyson, I will asked him about this, well, if I can find him'_ Kai thought and then he started to walk again.

Kai sat on one of the couches and wait for his fake boyfriend, for a few long minutes, and there was still no sign of him, Daichi and Tyson were still in the same place as before, they were sitting on a couch next to Kai and the three of them were currently talking.

"By the way, have you seen Tala?" Kai asked them.

Tyson started to smile.

"If you do that stupid creepy face once again, I will punch you straight in the face and I'm not kidding this time" Kai said seriously, he was really grumpy and he really wanted to find Tala.

Before Tyson could say or do something Daichi spoke:

"Yes, we saw him a few minutes before you arrived, he was really serious, did you have an argument?"

"What makes you think that?" Kai asked a little irritated; he was not in the mood for that.

"It's pretty obvious, look at you, you are so nervous and impatient, and you just can't wait till he comes back" Tyson said.

"What?" Kai asked annoyed.

"Or are you afraid he is with somebody else?" Daichi asked.

"What?" Kai asked once again, he was really angry now.

"You have been asking about him a lot, and he has been asking about you as well" Daichi said.

"Yeah, that's true, and I'm still pretty sure you have something to hide" Tyson said, smiling.

Kai was a really angry, he was tired of all this. _'Where the fuck is Tala? Why I'm waiting for him to tell them, I should do it myself, agh, this is so annoying'_ Kai thought.

"If I have and argument with him it's my problem, if I want to be with him the whole day it's my problem, and if I'm hiding something that's only my problem, okay?" Kai said really angry.

Then he stood up and left.

 _'If I told them the truth now they won't believe me, I really need Tala this time, I was so stupid, I shouldn't have agreed with him'_ Kai thought.

"Wow, I think we really messed up this time, he was really angry" Daichi said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we should apologized to him, for everything, and tell them already that we know" Tyson said.

"Yes, but first let's teased them a little more, it's actually funny and we have nothing better to do"

"Daichi you are the worst" Tyson said laughing.

A few minutes later Tala came back.

"Hey Tala, come here" Tyson shouted when he saw him.

"What do you want?" Tala asked him when he was near them.

"Kai has been looking for you, he was really frustrated" Tyson said.

"Yes, and I'm going to give you an advice, you should comfort him, he was really upset and I'm pretty sure you are the only one who can make him happy now" Daichi said with a sly smile.

"Oh, yes I should go after him, and don't worry I will comfort him" Tala said smiling and left.

Once Tala was gone Daichi and Tyson kept talking:

"It's not really funny to tease him, he doesn't get angry like Kai" Daichi said pouting a little.

"Yeah, but I think that if we keep teasing Kai he will really kill us" Tyson said.

A few second later Tala was back:

"I forgot to ask something important, do you know were Kai is?" He asked feeling a little stupid for not asking before.

"No, he didn't' tell us, but he may be in his room" Tyson said.

"Oh, great" Tala said.

An then he left the lobby and went to Kai's room

…


	9. Chapter 9

_Here it's, the last chapter, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorite or/and followed it, it really means a lot to me :)._

 _I will miss this story; I have so much fun writing it, I'm glad I didn't left it as a one-shot._

 _To be honest, I really don't know what was happening inside my head when the idea of this chapter came to my mind :P, so I'm sorry if I ruined the story but I hope you like it._ _And sorry for the mistakes I'm sure I made while writing this._

* * *

 _A few seconds later_

Tala knocked at Kai's door and a few seconds later Kai opened it.

"There you're, where have you been all day? I have been looking for you everywhere" Kai told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was, I should've known my boyfriend would be worried, but don't worry I'm fine" Tala said joking.

Kai rolled his eyes and told him:

"Shut up Valkov, I'm not in the mood"

"I know what happens, you're jealous, don't worry I was not cheating on you" Tala said laughing a little.

Kai rolled his eyes again

"Can you stop doing that, there is no one here" Kai said a little angry.

Tala laughed and told him:

"I know why you were looking for me…"

"Don't even try to say something stupid, this time I will really hit you" Kai interrupted him.

"Ey, I was going to be serious this time, I know you want to tell Daichi and Tyson, I saw them a while ago and they told me you were looking for me"

"Yes, you're right and I think it's the perfect moment, are they still alone?"

"Yes, and they told me to comfort you, they said you were upset for not finding me" Tala said laughing and teasing him.

"I'm hating you even more right now" Kai said little annoyed.

"But I'm here now, there's no need to be upset" Tala was trying his best not to laugh again.

Kai was getting really irritated.

"Please, can you shut up? Can we tell them now? I'm getting really tired of this" Kai said angrily

"Okay, okay, they were in the lobby"

"You are the one who will tell them" Kai said.

"Why, have you forgotten how to speak? Or does it embarrass you?" Tala asked

"No, and maybe, but you were the one who started this and you're going to finish it, and I hope they believe you or, believe me, you're dead"

"Fine I will tell them, if they don't believe us now, they will eventually realized it was all just a joke, relax Kai"

"Wait, I have remembered something, did any of your friends hear us talking with Daichi and Tyson?"

"Eh, am, we should go now, and tell Daichi and Tyson the truth" Tala said a little nervous.

"Tala answer me" Kai told him really serious

"Well, em, why do you asked?"

"Tala, what the fuck did you tell them?" Kai asked angrily

"Relax, I didn't tell them anything, they asked me if we, if we were dating and I told them the truth, that it was all a joke, I didn't even tell them about the accidental kiss, what did they tell you?"

"I ran into Ian when I was looking for you, and he asked me if I have seen you, and I told him I didn't and he told me: if you haven't seen him, I have no idea where he can be, he might not be in the hotel, I thought he was with you" He said that last part trying to imitate Ian's voice.

"Agh, that little brat, I think he was just playing with you"

"Are you sure they believed you?" Kai asked.

"Yes, they believe me…. Well, I think" Tala said scratching his head.

"What, you think? You should be sure" Kai said shouting little.

"I told them like a thousand times it was just a joke, I will talk with him again, don't worry"

"There are people outside thinking that I'm dating you and you tell me not to worry?" Kai said, he was still angry and shouting a little.

"Wait, calm down, there a people thinking that I'm dating you as well, do you think I want that?"

"Actually, yes you wanted that, because you were the one who had the idea of making Tyson and Daichi think that" Kai said.

"Oh, that's right; okay, can we stop this argument and tell them already?" Tala said.

"Yes, please"

They left Kai's room and went straight to the lobby, but when they arrived they saw that Daichi, and Tyson weren't alone anymore, they were with Max and they were in the way to the little park the hotel had.

"Look. they are with Max now; they were alone when I saw them" Tala said.

"They have been alone the whole evening, but you were who knows where at that moment"

"We should wait a little more" Tala said.

"Why? Have you chickened out?" Kai asked him.

"What? Me? Never, I thought you were the one who wanted them to be alone"

"Forget about what I said, I want to see you trying to explain them all this, while Max has no idea what's going on" Kai said smiling.

"Oh and I almost forgot something important, I don't even care about Max knowing about the kiss, I want you to explain them everything while Max is there" Kai added looking at him with a sly smile.

Tala looked at him with an arched eyebrow and the he said:

"Are you challenging me? Never do that Hiwatari"

"No, not at all, I'm not, I was just saying"

"Okay, so let's do it, I don't mind if Max is there or not"

Kai smiled and thought _'Now, this going to be interesting, I will finally enjoy this'_

' _Fuck, I was not expecting Max to be here, I had everything planed, oh well, let's do it anyway, just ignore Max'_ Tala thought.

"Hey guys, wait, we want to tell you something" Tala said.

After hearing that, Daichi and Tyson looked at each other with a knowing look.

"What's it?" Max asked and Kai smile.

"Emm, well, mmm..." The older Russian tried to speak but he just couldn't.

' _Tala is stuttering, I can't believe it, this is awesome'_ Kai thought, really enjoying the situation.

' _Come on Tala, you look pathetic, Kai might be enjoying this, agh, that bastard, just ignore Max'_ Tala thought.

"Come on Tala, tell them already or has the cat got your tongue?" Kai said.

"Well, I was going to say that…" Tala started but then he had a better idea, well at least in his head it was a better idea, he didn't want Kai to win.

Kai and Tala were next to each other while Daichi, Max and Tyson were in front of them.

At that moment Tala started smiling, it was an evil smile and Kai saw it and started wondering why was he smiling like that, but he never imagined what he was about to do.

Max was looking at them really confused; Daichi and Tyson were smiling and looking at each other waiting for the Russian to finally talk.

"What? Just say it, I'm really confused here" Max said.

Kai looked at Tala waiting for him as well and at that moment the redhead turned around, looked at Kai, murmured "Don't killed me" grabbed Kai's head and kissed him in the mouth.

All that happened in less than 2 seconds.

Max mouth dropped almost to the floor, Daichi and Tyson were speechless, of course they believed they were secretly dating, but they didn't expected Tala to do that in front of them.

Kai, well Kai literally was ready to punch Tala, what he did was too much for him to stand.

And Tala was laughing out loud, Max's face was priceless and Daichi and Tyson opening and closing their mouths like fishes in an attempt to say something was so funny that he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Kai was angry, really angry this time, but when he looked at Max and the others, all the tension he was feeling vanished and he finally let himself laugh, he also found his friends' faces really hilarious.

"Your faces are priceless" The redhead said in between laughs.

"What was that? " Max said really surprised.

"Don't freak out..." Tala said, still laughing.

"I'm not freaking out, I'm just really surprised" The blonde said.

Kai still couldn't stop laughing, he hadn't laughed like that in years.

"Why are you laughing, I don't get it" Max said a few seconds later.

Kai and Tala were still laughing and couldn't stop; Tyson and Daichi were still speechless.

"Well, ok, I don't get why you are laughing but, congratulations?" Max said, still confused.

Tala was trying to stop himself to talk but he just couldn't and Kai who could finally control his laughter told him:

"Look, I don't know why Tala actually did that but we're not together"

"Sorry about that, I did that because; oh this is hard to say…" Tala said.

Max was still looking at him with a confused look and Daichi and Tyson were waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Max, just listen first and then ask all the questions you want" Tala said.

"Okay" Max said.

"Come on Valkov, you had the guts to kiss me and now you don't have the guts to tell them this already" Kai said.

Tala only rolled his eyes and said:

"We know that you and you saw us when we kissed in the snow that day we went skiing" The redhead finally said pointing at Daichi and Tyson.

"What? It's not the first time you kiss and you said you are not together, I don't understand anything" Max said.

"Max, shut up and let Tala explain this" Kai said.

At that moment Tyson looked at Daichi, both of them were smiling and apparently thinking the same

"So we decided…" Tala tried to talk but…

"Not me, it was HIS idea and I want to make that clear" Kai interrupted.

At that moment Tyson try to speak but Tala shut him up.

"Let me finish this, so that kiss that you saw was an accident, Kai fell and we accidentally kissed"

"And then, Tala had the wonderful idea of making you two believed that we were actually dating" Kai finished.

"And why did you kiss him now?" Max asked

"Good questions, I just thought it would be funny to see your faces, and it was" Tala said.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson said faking a confused look.

"Today was the first time we saw you two kissing" Daichi said also faking a confused look.

"Yeah, we started thinking that there was something between you, when you started to act like a couple" Tyson added.

"What?" The Russian guys said in unison.

Tala was pale and shocked and Kai was angry and also pale.

"Yo-you, really di-didn't see us that day?" The older Russian asked.

"We didn't see anything; we were just joking when we said Kai had something to hide" Tyson said.

Max was still confused; he didn't understand anything, he was just looking between the four of them.

"Tala, I will kill you and I'm being serious this time, you made me go through all that and they didn't even see us" Kai said angrily.

"Calm down Hiwatari, I thought they really saw us and you played along as well so shut up"

"I did that because... I don't even remember why I agreed but there was a good reason I know that, agh you are so stupid" Kai said.

"And you're more stupid, so shut up"

After hearing their conversation Daichi and Tyson couldn't stand it anymore and started laughing out loud.

Tala, Max and Kai looked at them with confusion.

"I have never been more confused in my life, this has to be the strangest conversation I have ever been in" Max said.

"Oh god, this was funny, you two looked like kids fighting" Tyson said, still laughing.

"Why are you two laughing so much?" Kai asked.

Daichi tried to stay serious to say something but he just couldn't.

"Oh come on, you did see us, agh I hate all of you" Kai said later.

"Yes, actually we did, oh, we're awesome, we made you believed we didn't and it was hilarious" Tyson said.

And then the one who couldn't stoop laughing was Max, who suddenly understood everything or almost everything

"Omg, well played guys" Max told Daichi and Tyson.

Tala only rolled his eyes.

"What a fiasco of joke" Tala said a little disappointed.

"By the way, we actually believed you were together, it was so believable that it's hard to think it was actually a joke" Tyson said, looking at them with that look that has been driving Kai mad since that day in the snow.

"Oh shut up Granger, I will never really like this idiot" Kai said pointing at Tala's direction.

"You should have more respect for your elders Kai" The redhead said.

"Not if they acted like they're five years old, that joke was really stupid"

"I won't start to argue with you again"

"And you said we're childish" Daichi said laughing.

…

And what they didn't know was that just before Tala kissed Kai, Spenser was passing by and saw the two of them kissing; he couldn't see the others three because there was something in the way blocking the view.

' _Wow, so, Ian was right, Tala was lying, I won't say anything anyway, he will eventually tell us the true, I guess'_ Spencer thought at that moment _._

…

 _ **The end!**_

* * *

 _Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and the story in general it would really mean a lot to me and again thanks for reading it._


End file.
